


Freedom Fighting

by SpectrumCrow



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fight Scene Practice, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumCrow/pseuds/SpectrumCrow
Summary: Xayah and Rakan fight members of the Shadow Order before returning to camp.This was originally gonna be fluff but I couldn't quite get it started so I decided to practice fight scenes in the previous scene for more context. The second chapter will be more fluff!





	1. The Shadows

Freedom fighting wasn't always easy or full of glory. Xayah and Rakan knew this all too well.

The pair had just left a small temple before being completely surrounded by countless members of the Order of Shadows. There were so many, but they could still see the magic energy that was released flowing into the forest behind the Shadow Order. As the enemy stepped forward, the lovers stepped back, standing back to back. 

Rakan flicked his head side to side, his bright blue eyes attempting to stay on all of them at once. With a flex in his hand, his claws readied themselves for the incoming scuffle. Magic crept up his back, waiting for any movement before he sent out a quill into their chest. 

Xayah focused on the individual Shadow Order members, summoning daggers in between her fingers, her gaze never breaking. Biting her bottom lip, she raised the daggers up, ready to strike at any moment. She focused, keep her breath steady. No sign of weakness could be shown. With one deep breath, she quickly moved her hand. Brilliant purple feathers flew out from in between her fingers, piercing one of the many figures. 

She let herself look, if only for a moment. One dagger in between his eyes, one in his throat, and one in his chest. A small grin formed, the feeling of the multiple daggers in between her fingers, the blood rush, she felt alive. 

The Shadow Order made their move, summoning countless shadow clones, throwing shurikens and blades at the duo as some members slipped into the shadows.

In the blink of an eye, The Charmer was already on the move. He swiftly circled around Xayah, a yellow shield forming behind him. As soon as the circle was complete, he seamlessly dashed forward with a grand flourish into a group of the attackers. He paused in the middle of them, arms outstretched, before leaping into the air, specks of golden light around him. 

As he jumped into the air, his golden quills shimmering in the moonlight, a smile appeared on his face. He  _ knew _ all eyes were on him. All except Xayah’s. Of course, she was busy killing people with her feather daggers, thanks to his distraction.

Dagger after dagger, body after body, they never seemed to end. As soon as the shield fell, pain shot through Xayah immediately. Blades had struck the sides of her stomach, leaving large, bloody gashes. She immediately knew she had to get to Rakan, who was busy with a couple of the shadow order. 

Four of the Shadow Order surrounded Xayah. If she tried anything, they’d kill her. That was a risk she had to take. 

She threw the remaining daggers downwards. It made a sickening sound as it pierced through the armor and dug into their feet, effectively pinning them to the ground. They screamed in pain, more focused on themselves than her. Xayah ran, knowing that would be her only chance.

“Rakan!” She called out, reaching her hand out towards him.

“ _ Miella _ !” He called back, sending a gleaming quill towards one of his foes. 

A green circle of Vastayan healing magic formed at his feet as he once again dashed to Xayah, circling her in another shield. As he circled around her, he saw the wound close and her body relax. Using the momentum he had built up, he ran past as many of the Shadow Order members as he could. 

With a sigh of relief, Xayah turned and sent herself into the air. Letting out a flurry of daggers, leaving one in each of her targets. 

She saw Rakan below her, enveloped in a yellow light as he ran. All of the Shadow Order were captivated with him, unable to look away from his radiance. Once the blades left her hands, she couldn’t help but stare in awe as well. She had seen it countless times, but something about him and his light always made her stare. She shook her head again; admiring him was a luxury she couldn’t allow herself, not until each of their attackers was dead. 

With her single wing outstretched, Xayah slowly floated to the ground. She stretched her arm outwards, hand open towards the enemy as Rakan returned to her. She flicked her hand backwards into a fist, sounds of feathers flying out of bodies the only thing she could hear. 

As she opened her eyes, she saw her handy-work. Several corpses, bloodied and with holes in their chests and throats. Every single one of them sat there, unmoving. With a small, content smile, Xayah turned and began to walk away from the scene, with Rakan not far behind. 


	2. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rakan makes sure xayah doesnt push herself

Healing magic only does so much. Mending wounds enough to where one can continue to battle or lessen the pain, but not truly healing the injury. 

Xayah began to stir and shift, her yellow eyes groggily opening. The young Vastayan winced as she moved to stand, the pain in her lower stomach shot up through her, forcing her back down. She yelped in pain, shutting her eyes tightly as she slumped back into the blanket on top of her. After a few moments of breathing to stabilize herself, Xayah realized that she had been biting down on her lip, causing it to bleed ever so slightly. With a small huff, her eyebrows furrowed.

“I was too careless…” She mumbled, mind filled with thoughts of her progress being delayed. A short silence filled the room until Xayah balled her hand into a fist and hit the ground. "Damn it!" She yelled, another hiss as more pain shot through her arm. Defeated, she let herself go limp.

"Xayah! What's wrong?!" Rakan burst in, his head darting back and forth. His eyes stopped on Xayah's still body, his shoulders still tense as he rushed over to her. “Are you okay?! Did you hurt yourself? Did someone come in and try to attack you?! Do I need to-”

“Rakan, I’m fine.” Xayah spoke, averting her gaze. She could feel his eyes piercing into her. 

“Miella…”.

She moved her eyes back to him. He gestured to her wound, an unamused expression as he sat down next to her. 

“Relatively fine, no one broke in.” Xayah mumbled. 

Rakan gently brushed aside a stray piece of Xayah’s hair, then moving his hand to cup her cheek. She slowly moved her hand up to his, her eyes closed. 

“We’re going to be set back by this…” She murmured, her hand beginning to grip Rakan’s. 

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is that you’re okay.” His voice was low, smooth, a comforting sound. Rakan gently pressed his lips to her forehead. “You have to take care of yourself sometimes, pushing yourself won’t end well.”.

“I have to." Xayah responded, her voice quiet, trembling. Her grasp on his hand closing, fuschia hair falling in front of her face.

Rakan gently brushed it aside, his touch like a warm reminder of hope to Xayah. "Just rest with me...for a little while…" He requested, moving closer to hold Xayah in his arms.

Reluctantly, she let herself lean against him, her ear close enough to hear his heartbeat. Her breathing matched his as she began to drift to sleep.


End file.
